What I've Lost
by SkylarRhea
Summary: This is about Danny's daughter and how she reacts we he's gone. No PP that might change later rated T just in case


What I've Lost

Ok I need some stories with reviews so R&R please! No PP

(this is my character Dani danny's daughter)

I love the park, so smell of cut grass, and the multiple types of flowers that grow place my dad asked my mom out for the first 's also the place I saw my dad go missing. The place that my dad was last place my dad gave me and my mom roses. Mine snow white with one black petal and my mom's a late night black with one white petal.

It's sunset and the highest hill in amity October 16, the day my dad went missing.  
I was crying, I didn't notice it. I kept walking up the hill slower than I was path I was walking on had been from looking new to looking like it's been there for 30 was cracked and the colors were faded.

Once I made it to the top there was a singe weeping willow tree surronded by the flowers my dad gave me and my sigh tof the flowers makes me want to cry even harder. There were rocks placed on the outside of the flowers with a couple stray moon flowers, the flower that only grows here in Amity Park. They are light blue on the outside petals with yellow flecks.  
the inside petals were a midnight blue with a couple yellow/white flecks.

I picked a moon flower and one White/black flower and one black/white flower. I sat there,  
lost in thought. Moments later the wind picked up and it got much colder that it already was.  
Clockwork appeared in front of me seeing my face he knew what was wrong."Dani it's ok time will always tell where he is and when you will see him again" he stated trying to comfort me.  
"I-It's just that the last time I saw him was ten years ago, and then he was taken by another ghost, it's just hard not to wonder and..." I trailed of."It's ok your spirit animals have also come to try and comfort you."

When he said that my spirit animals Kyria,a small light green dragon with deep purple eyes,  
and a amulate necklace with a purple and green Midnight, a pure black wolf with emerald eyes,she where's broken shackles on her front legs and the same amulet as Kyria.

"Thanks Clockwork" is all I could say before he vanished.I grabbed my flowers and started to get was nice that I now had Midnight and Kyria with me now. But my mom dosen't know I have them so once I get home they know to get away from here. I walked into the house, to see my mom sitting on the coach drinking some grape eyes were red and looked at me once she heard the close behind had a smile but you could tell it was forced.

I set the flowers in a black and white vase and headed back to my room. I sat on my balconey and looked at the stars hoping something will tell me where my dad is. I had the perfect view from my balconey, our house set on one of the highest points in amity over-looking the beutiful city.  
With the lights that are lite up.

Fireworks come from the mayor's house at this time every year to mooren the disepearance of my dad, Danny Fenton. The fireworks were mostly white and green with colors like that.  
I sat and watched until the fireworks stopped comeing and went into my room.I lay on my bed with my arms hugging my my legs into my chest. Crying softly."Why did you have to go, make me and mom suffer like this!" I muttered under my breath while still crying.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't know I feel asleep. Once I woke I walked down stairs.  
It was lightly raining the sky dim. I ate quietly and then trugged back to my room going back to the balchoney.  
Sitting I got out my sketch pad and started to the ghost I say take my dad once I had finished I took it to my mom she said she knew the name of many ghosts. I gave the picture to her and I heard a soft gasp of air escape her lips."Mom, do you know who it is?" I asked like a stuborn child."I-I-It's V-V-Vlad P-P-P-Plasmius!"

The End tell me what you think I wrote this in 20 minutes so Read and Review PLEASE I need advice pm if you want to do something together.  
-SkylarRhea 


End file.
